Princes
by Tennisgirl101
Summary: New relationships will be forged, as the girls meet the guys in the woods. Will the growing bonds of their relationships be strong enough to withstand the boys' royal secret or will they be miserably shatter ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Lost and Found**

"Alice would you hurry up for crying out loud! Why are you so slow?" I asked my best friend.

"Oh, Bella cool it. I have short legs and it is hard to keep up with you." Alice countered.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and said, "We are almost to the top, so let's hurry." We were hiking in a forest outside of Forks our home town. Alice and Rosalie really did not like to be out in the 'wild' as they called it, but once in a while I convinced them that this little bit of exercise was beneficial to them.

We continued to hike for about ten minutes through the thick moss covered trees. The damp early morning air was refreshing after sitting in high school classes all day. It was the last week of school at our boarding school, and I needed this hiking trip to remind me of that. I considered it a little push to make it over the last little hump of school.

Little flowers were poking out of the ground along the trail. I bent to examine one. It was a gorgeous red one with little streams of white running out the petal through the middle. Its wonderful floral fragrance had me in a haze until Alice started screaming.

"Bella! Stop!" Alice roared.

"What, Alice? I am just sniffing a beautiful flower." I gave her look as if to say, 'you are crazy, Alice.'

Rosalie turned around and groaned, "Bella, if I ever agree to go on a hiking trip with you again you will really need to keep up the pace. We need to reach the top in two minutes so that I can make it down in time to make my manicure appointment."

"You really are counting down aren't you, Rosel…"

"Bella what did I say! Drop the flower!" Alice screeched again interrupting me before I could finish.

"Why? Alice, it is not like it is poisonous."

"But it is, my dear Bella. What you are holding in your hand is poison oak, or poison ivy, or whatever those poisonous plants are called," Alice was trying so hard to seem like she knew what poisonous plants looked like. I chuckled a little bit at her concern.

"Alice, sometimes you can be so amusing. This flower is not poisonous." I pointed to the flower I was holding in my hand. Then I took a couple steps of the trail into the dense forests. "This one, however," I made sure not to get close to it, "is highly poisonous."

"Come on you guys, I really want to go!" Rosalie whined.

I hopped back over to the trail, being careful not to squish any plants, however it was inevitable that my clumsiness squash at least one. I finally got back to the trail and we made it to the top within Rosalie's two minutes span.

"Hey, Miss Timer, How much time did you allow for us to be at the top?" I asked Rosalie. I was enjoying the scenery from the top of the hike. It looked out over a very circular meadow that had wildflowers throughout it.

Rosalie gave me a look and said, "Five minutes and not a second longer Bella."

We sat at the top for a while. Alice was literally bouncing her seat she was so anxious to go.

"Are you guys ready, yet?" Alice asked while looking anxiously at Rosalie.

"Don't look at me," Rosalie complained once again, "Look at Miss Outdoorsy over there."

I rolled my eyes and then looked at Alice and Rosalie, "I guess we can start…"

I was interrupted by the sound of the low underbrush being pushed around behind us. I turned around to see three guys arguing.

"Edward, I told you we shouldn't have made that turn. It wasn't a trail."

"Well I am sorry, Emmett. Maybe you should lead next time. I am sure you would be better leader. Instead of ending up lost in the woods, we would probably be lost in the Arctic," the leader of the group said sarcastically.

Alice, Rosalie and I looked at these three guys as if they were crazy. What were they doing stumbling around in the forest?

"Well if you two would stop arguing and look up, we might get help," the guy in the back said with long blond hair.

"Shut up, Jasper," Both the leader with the bronze hair and the large bulky man he was arguing with said at the same time.

"Do you guys need help?" I asked politely. Obviously they did, but they were guys after all, they probably would not admit it. The leader and the bulky guy's head snapped up. The guy, who I assumed to be Jasper just laughed.

"Well, Emmett here seems to think we are lost, but I know we are not," The leader replied.

"Really, then where are we smart guy?" The second guy said.

"Emmett, we have just rejoined the trail. The top should be about five minutes away."

"Actually," I said with a smirk, "This is the top."

The Edward guy looked dumbfounded. "Oh," was all he could muster.

"It is kind of a hard trail to stay on. We would gladly help you guys down. It might save the county some Search and Rescue money."

Emmett and Jasper laughed at my joke, but Edward seemed to just pass it off. He walked down to wear Rosalie, Alice, and I were sitting. "I will have to excuse my rude brothers. I am Pp…Edward Cullen, the big fat guy is Emmett Cullen, and the psychopath in the back is Jasper Cullen."

"Hey I am not fat, it is all muscle," Emmett defended himself at the same time as Jasper.

"Edward, I am not a psychopath. That joke is really old!"

"Wow, so you guys are all brothers?" I asked chuckling at their sibling feud.

All three at the same time groaned, "Unfortunately, yes." It was then that I noticed they all had very proper British voices."

"Are you guys from around here?"

"No, we are from Britain, but our father is making us go to a school in town so we get a different feel for a different life," Edward replied kindly is his proper voice.

"What school is it?" I wondered if these would be new people to the school even though it was almost out in a week.

"I think it is called Forks High School, but I know it gets out in a week. We are supposed to spend the summer here, too."

"Well that is cool, we go there too. I am Bella Swan, the tall blonde is my best friend Rosalie Hale, and the small pixie like girl is Alice Brandon, my other best friend."

"Bella, I am not a pixie. How many times have I told you? I am just small for my age."

Edward laughed a very sweet laugh. I noticed a crooked smile crawl across his lips.

"Okay, enough chit chat, Bella we need to go in order for me to make my appointment," Rosalie whined again.

I rolled my eyes and asked Edward, "Do you guys need help getting down?"

Emmett and Jasper replied, "Yes."

Edward on the other hand said, "No, but we will join you ladies on your way down."

I smiled at Edward's inconspicuous acceptance of my help. Alice and Rosalie started down the trail. I followed them with the new boys right on my tail.

We made it down in record time with Rosalie leading. She hopped in her car as soon as we made it to the parking lot. "See you later, Bella. I need to hurry if I want to make my appointment."

"Okay, bye Rosalie, have fun!"

"Bella, can I get a ride back to the dorm with you?"

"Yes, Alice one second," I turned to tell the boys goodbye as Alice hopped in to my blue Volvo.

"I am so sorry to leave so fast, but my friends are in a hurry. I hope I will see you guys tomorrow."

I was just about to turn around and get into the drivers seat when I heard the smooth velvety voice of Edward, "Wait, can I get your phone number. I love to go hiking, but I always have to drag these guys around. Maybe we could go sometime."

I smiled, "Maybe…" I gave a noncommittal answer that would get me into no trouble if they ended up being really weird. I gave him my phone number and I got all three of theirs. I waved bye to them and skipped over to the car.

I pulled out of the parking lot and merged into traffic. Alice stopped humming along to the song that was playing on the radio. "Bella, those guys were kind of cute. I hope we get to see them tomorrow."

"Me too, Alice, me too," I replied smiling and looking into my review mirror to see the guys we had just met behind us.

"Check it out, Alice. Edward is getting yelled at by Emmett and Jasper."

Alice whipped around and laughed. I continued to look in the review mirror. I gave a slight wave and turned on the street that I needed to turn on to get back to the dorms.

EPOV

"Edward, you almost slipped and spilled our secret. Dad wanted us to have a real life experience. If you go spilling our secret everywhere that is not going to happen!" Emmett and Jasper yelled taking turns spitting the venomous words at me.

"Oh relax Emmett. Besides Bella and Alice are giggling at you two yelling at me." I said as I continued driving nonchalantly as if nothing were happening.

Emmett snapped around and gave a little wave in reply to Bella's wave.

"They really are sweet girls. I really hope that we can get to know them," Jasper said from the back seat."

"Well, we will unless someone," Emmett added an 'ahem' looking at me, "doesn't spill the secret that we are princes."

"Oh, relax Emmett; I am not that big of a dumbass."

I continued to drive around the curves as we came to a dead end, "I think we are lost again," I admitted with a grim expression.

Emmett snorted, "So much for not being a dumbass."

Okay so I am experimenting with different stories. These are some that I have liked. I am just posting them to see what you guys think. Should I continue with this one or should I explore other options? Let me know!! Drop me a line or vote in my pole!! I really do love to hear from you guys and I respond to all the reviews besides the 'Please update' ones. If you have read my other stories please let me know where you want those stories to go, too. I am having major writers block so I am trying to explore my imagination. XOXO until next time.


	2. okay

Okay, I have officially been incomprehensibly and utterly mean! I'M SORRY!!!!!! I haven't updated in like three months…I'm pretty sure its longer than that. BUT! I think I have something written somewhere for one of my stories. It just really sucks…I have no time to type…no time to write…no time to breathe…BUT I am going to finish my stories even if it takes a year!!...maybe…but I will work on it…I think there are about six chapters left in each of my stories…SO…if I write I want to see some reviews, because this time is coming out of my sleeping time. I'll probably write about an hour a week so we shall see how much I can get done. Let me know if anybody would even be interested if I finished my stories.. Again I am sooooo SORRY!!!!


	3. Eavesdropping

Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Let's skip this hallway." Previously, Emmett and Rosalie went skipping off to do only God knows what.

"Sounds like a plan," I replied.

School had started back up. Although it wasn't quite like the torture I once thought it to be. With Edward, Jasper, and Emmett around, everyday was a new adventure.

Today was nothing out of the norm. This morning we, meaning us girls woke to find Emmett running through the dorm with underpants hanging on his head. Considering it wasn't my boyfriend, I went back to bed trying to muffle the others horrified screams.

Currently, I was sitting in Chemistry with Edward. He was drawing something on a sheet of paper. However, every time I tried to peek he moved it out of my sight and called me a cheater. I figured if it was meant for me, I would get it when it was done. No sense in ruining the surprise.

Instead, I tuned into the lecture the teacher was preaching in the front of the room. After awhile, I started to daydream. Zoning out of the lecture, I started doodling in the corner of my notebook.

Suddenly, without a knock, the door to the classroom swung open and the principal entered. Behind him several people stood.

"Mr. Edward Cullen, would you come out into the hall?" the principal asked. It was phrases more towards the teacher than Edward.

After quickly earning permission from the Chemistry teacher, Edward whispered, "I'll be right back," and walked to the door.

Before the door shut, the whole class heard the beginning of the conversation.

"Ah…my son, how are you?"

"Yes, Prince Edward, how is school in America?" Then the door shut.

Instantly, everybody in the room burst into a roar of astonishment.

_It must be a joke, _I thought.

Quickly, I ducked my head behind a curtain of my hair. My cheeks felt hot to the touch as they blushed. To make matters worse, Lauren stood in front of my table.

"So, how does it feel to date royalty?" Her followers quickly released their own sneers that they cackled about before walking away.

Suddenly, a warm hand was placed on my shoulder. Thinking it was Edward, I turned around and lifted my head. Instead, my eyes locked with my teacher.

"Obviously, this chaos is not ending soon, so Miss Swan, if you would prefer to leave, I would suggest you do it now," he said very sympathetically.

Instead of opening my mouth and replying, I quickly nodded my head. I gathered and shoved all my belongings roughly into my bag.

I rushed out of the room, trying to ignore the weird stares. I slammed the bar down that opened the door, while mentally preparing myself for what was on the other side.

I looked up, meeting the eyes of Edward. His smile instantly faded when he saw the grim expression I wore.

He tried to pull me into a reassuring hug, but I shook him off.

"What's wrong, Bella?" HE asked in an extremely worried voice. HE held on a with a tender grip as I tried to turn away.

"I'm sorry, but not now," using the last of my strength I turned away and proceeded to walk to my dormitory. Behind me, I heard Edward say, "What did I do?" I felt my heart breaking.

I broke into a run and heard Edward's footfalls falling quickly behind me. The dam of tears broke. I lost sight of where my feet were and inevitably tripped. However, instead of feeling the cold hard ground, I felt Edward's strong warm embrace wrap around me. I melted into him as I lost myself to the loud and crazy world around me. I completely forgot what had led me to the current situation.


	4. Not Princess Material

**There are a couple of challenges below so be sure to read the author's note… also an explanation about why I skipped so much so PLEASE READ IT BELOW!!!!!**

**Edward POV**

I held her close to my heart….the one that she completely owned. Her sobs not only racked her body but also pierced my soul.

She had heard…before I told her. When I say that, I truly do, well did, mean it. I was going to take her to the park, somewhere private, on a nice sunny day. I was going to pour my soul out to her. But I didn't do it soon enough.

She overheard it. A stupid surprise visit from my parents has probably ruined my relationship with the one person I have let into my heart.

Now, only time will tell, I suppose. Meanwhile, every sob that springs new tears down her face is another knife stabbing and twisting my soul, my heart, my existence.

**Alice POV**

We knew. However, we had been under strict instructions by, Edward not to blab. He was going to tell her, "the big secret", in his own time. Edward is known to be the romantic, so I wouldn't be surprised if he had a big plan to tell her.

But news travels fast. Especially in Forks. I t was the same period when I got the forward from Lauren. No doubt, she had forwarded it to everyone in the school. It was simple to get out of class. I knew Bella would need me.

Once I got out of class, I raced to her biology room. I was quickly informed by Mr. Banner **(is that the name of the teacher?)** that she had left. He shot me a sympathetic smile before I quickly exited the room.

Running down the only other hallway from the biology room, I saw Edward cradling a sobbing Bella in his arms.

He didn't look up when I placed a hand on his shoulder. His eyes were closed with one tear sliding down his face. He wore a grim expression. He knew, as well as I did, Bella would not forgive him easily for this.

I spoke quietly so as not to startle either of them, "We need to move before class ends." Nobody needed to see them in pain like this.

I helped pull them up and accompanied them to our room. Edward laid Bella down on her bed, quickly pressing his lips to her forehead. She had stopped crying, but knowing Bella, she was only building steam on the inside. She was done being sad.

"It might be best if you leave for a bit," I whispered to Edward.

His face broke up into anger as if his absence from her side would cause him physical pain. I understood the feeling; I would feel the same if it was Jasper.

"At least wait outside the door?" I compromised. "I'll let you in as soon as she is ready."

He nodded and then leaned down to her ear and whispered something I couldn't hear.

Without another glance at Bella or me, he quickly walked out of her room.

"Alice…" Bella just barely croaked out. "It was all a lie. He was just lying and manipulating my heart for fun." Her words brought on heavy sobs. It pained me to hear these words. Only a fool would not be able to see how much Edward truly loved Bella. In the past few weeks, they had grown inseparable. But it wasn't in a best friend way, although that fit too, it was more in the sense they fit perfectly together…perfect compliments.

The only words I could think of to say even though they were plain, "that is not true." However, I spoke them with a fiery conviction trying to convince her. "You don't know that. You're just telling me what you think I want to hear, "she blubbered and then pulled the sheets up over her head in frustration.

"I know that what you are saying is untrue, because of the way he was holding you when I walked up; as if every little bit of his life depended upon it. Your sadness causes him pain that is sprawled across his face. He wouldn't have left you if I hadn't compromised with him to wait outside the door."

Bella bit her lip in frustration. "You might be right, but I still don't believe it. It's as if I'm running in a nightmare and I can't quite ever get away. I need a couple of minutes alone and then I will speak to him. But make sure he knows it is not out of forgiveness."

I could see she needed some time to think. Quietly, I slipped out of the bedroom. Instantly I was met with Edward's pleading and questioning eyes. I filled him in and then watched him pace for five minutes. He looked like a caged lion at the zoo. One that used to roam as far as it wanted to, and now was confined to a tiny cell. IT was heart renching.

As soon as he joined Bella in the room, I texted Jasper to come over. Just being around them, made me want to cry. My heart felt heavy and Jasper was the only one to cure it. I just hoped Bella and Edward would be able to cure each other, before it is too late.

**Bella POV**

As soon as Alice left, I got up and started pacing the floor. I should have known that the last couple of months were too good to be true. Ever little touch, every embrace, kiss, glance, and smile was a waste. Who did I think I was…a princess? No I was definitely not that nor was I princess material.

It was about five minutes before I heard the door open and Edward enter. I had stopped in front of the window and was currently gazing out of it. He was smart and only sat on the bed beside me.

When he finally spoke his voice was rough with sorrow. "Bella, I'm sorry. I never meant for you to find out like…"

"Find out. You never meant for me to find out. Because you know as much as I do, now of course, that all of this was just a fling. Worse than a fling…I was in love, and you well I guess you were just having fun fooling with my heart and emotions. Is that what you mean to say?"

He stood up and walked over to me and pulled my face up to look at him. I was shocked to see what I saw there. Tear stains streaked down his perfect cheeks. His green eyes looked dimmer than usual and every trace of every smile I had ever seen on his perfect lips were not even hinted at. He actually looked…sad. _Too bad it is just an act so he can get back in my heart just to break it again. No, it won't happen. Fool me once shame on you. Fool me twice shame on me. _

"Bella, my lov…"

"No, don't even say it. Save it for your next escapade. I won't hear it."

"Bella, please," I started to interject again, but he covered my lips with his fingers. "Just listen to me and I will explain everything. I am so sorry you had to find out this way. I was planning to tell you tomorrow on our date, the one I was going to ask you about after school. But I never got to it. I was going to take you out to dinner and then to a movie and then…well I hadn't really gotten farther than that. But I was going to make it the best date ever so then maybe you would forgive me for what I was going to tell you at the end of the night. I was going to tell you that I am the crowned royal prince of **England**, and I knew that it probably wasn't going to go well. So I was going to take every countermeasure I could think of to ensure you wouldn't be too mad. Yes, Alice and Rosalie already know. Emmett and Jasper decided on their own the right way and time to tell them. But I wanted to make sure that I didn't ruin our wonderful relationship. That is why I didn't tell you. I didn't want to lose you, love. You are too dear and close to my heart to ever let you go."

_Maybe this isn't an act. Even he couldn't be that good of an actor. _I couldn't' help the shocked look on my face. "So, this wasn't your plan all along; to come to the United States and find girls and break their hearts?"

His horrified expression said it all. "No, of course not love. I wouldn't ever dream of doing that especially to someone like you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Why would I ever play with something like that? Why would I ever play with your heart?"

It was so reliving to hear. I couldn't help the tears of relief from streaming down my face.

"No, don't cry." He said as he brushed the tears away with his hands with a touch of a snowflake.

"No, I'm no sad…I'm just well relieved. I don't think that even if it was all fake that I would ever stop loving you."

Instantly his eyes brightened. "I love you, Bella, with my whole heart and soul."

My tears stopped and I gazed into the face of the one I loved too. "I love you," I said simply. It was the only three words that could sum up everything that I was feeling at the moment. Now, overabounding surges of love made my heart race. I couldn't help but reach up and graze my lips across his.

He gathered me up and his arms and I rested my head against his heart. We just stood there. Once or twice we heard the door open and somebody peak their head in, but we paid them no attention. We had all we ever wanted in life right in our arms.

However, this was just one hurtle we had to face. Little did I know, many more were waiting for me. A couple even just outside the door to the room we were currently occupying.

**A/N: Okay, I know that I skipped a lot, but for me to update regularly (more so than in the past) I needed to speed up the story. I hope that all of you will still read it. Thanks to everybody. I know that I am not the most periodic updater out there but I do try… I have been writing nearly every night. But today, I struck a pure idea of brilliance for this story. So there will probably be more updates on this story than my other ones but I'm going to try to keep it pretty even. Anyway, I just wanted to ask a couple of questions that I am going to use in the next chapter. **

**What is the best date?**

**Favorite pie?**

**Favorite color?**

**The overall winners will be in the chapter and everybody who voted will be mentioned in the Author's Note. **

**Oh and also…total kudos to the person who guess what song is hinted at in this chapter. **

**A couple of clues…**

**The artist has blonde curly hair.**

**Won best new country music artist in his/her senior year**

**The song is on his/her most recent album**

**Get going!!! I am excited to see who can figure it out!!!! **

**PS. This is a really long authors note ….oh well…**


	5. The Parents

**BPOV**

I had lost track of time, but was suddenly reminded of where we were when Edward kissed my forehead and then whispered in my ear, "Are you ready to go face the world?"

I gave him a slight smile, "I guess…" I wasn't sure of what I wanted at the moment. Before, I was filled with pain, anger, and sadness. Now, I felt all jittery, because I didn't know what emotions to fill those now empty spaces. Quickly preparing myself, I thought, _Now or Never._

Edward gave me a knowing smile and took my hand. "I know you can do it, "He murmured once more before opening the door.

Instantly, Alice leapt of the couch, her excitement bursting at the seams. "So…is everything okay?" She quickly examined Edward's and my facial expressions. Jasper stood up behind her. "Don't bug them, Alice."

Nevertheless, Alice promptly ignored Jasper. She gathered Edward and me into a big hug. "Oh… I knew everything would be okay."

Peeking out over Alice's shoulder, I saw Jasper give Edward a look complete with a single raised eyebrow. I supposed it was one of those looks only siblings or good friends could use to communicate.

"Okay Alice," I said as I pushed her off us, "It's not like we were dying.'

A quick mutter under her breath I just barely caught, "Might as well have been…"

However, before I could contradict her, Jasper interrupted. "Edward, Mom wants to see us at their hotel as soon as possible."

"Okay, "Edward replied. He gathered me up into another hug. "Will You be okay for awhile with Alice and Rose?"

I nodded yes and said, "You better get going." He gave me a quick kiss then walked out the door with Jasper.

As soon as they were out the door, Alice started jumping up and down. "Can you believe our luck? Who would have ever thought…? We are dating Princes!"

"Well, I guess it really hasn't set in for me." I didn't mean to burst her bubble, but I suppose it was inevitable.

She gave me a blank stare, which soon transformed into one of disbelief, "Oh my goodness…Rosalie has to come immediately."

"you have to realize that I've only known for like two hours"

"Oh…well. I guess that is true…" her voice trailed off as she walked b back into her tiny room. "Bella, come here…I can finally show you."

I quickly made my way to her room, curious to see what she was going on. When I pushed her door open, I saw her standing over her jewelry box. I walked up and saw her holding a gorgeous diamond necklace.

"Wow! Where did you get that?" It was a gorgeous but simple design that had a small teardrop shaped diamond in the middle with three smaller diamonds decreasing in size on each side. It totally fit Alice and her personality.

"Jasper gave it to me when he told me about their family. He thought it would persuade me to no t be as mad. I didn't need it, because I love Jasper and he would never lie to me unless it was really important. Emmett gave Rosalie a necklace, too, but it's a lot flashier, if you could imagine." I certainly could. Rosalie was definitely an extravagant person and Emmett wanted anything for Rose. They were a match made in heaven.

"I know Edward was planning a really romantic way to tell you. I'm sorry that we had to keep it from you and then you ended up find out like this."

"It is fine, Alice. Edward explained everything. So I'm cool with it for right now."

"Oh, gosh… You finding out makes me all giddy gain. Have you thought about their _house_?" The extra emphasis on house threw me for a split second.

"Oh…ya…that really doesn't matter to me. I actually really love Edward and I think he shares that with me. None of the fancy stuff really factors into our relationship. I guess it is because I had no idea about any of it. It didn't factor into our relationship before so I don't think I will care about it in the future. "

She nodded before she proceeded with caution, "So…You're not upset at him at all?"

"Well maybe a little bit. However that little bit is insignificant compared with how much I'm starting to love him."

Rosalie hearing only the last sentence of what I said entered the room and joined in a chorus of awws. Of course, me being me, I blushed bright red. So then, when Emmett entered the room, just a few seconds later, he saw the blush staining my cheeks.

"Oh…what's the matter, Bells? Just embarrassed your dating the crowned prince of England?"

Emmett probably would have said more if Rose hadn't slapped him across the chest while muttering, "Not helping," through clenched teeth.

"Oh... Oh..." It took a second for him to comprehend what he was in trouble for seeing how he wasn't present for any of the excitement. "Sorry…"

"No worries," I said trying to ease his guilt.

After we had talked for a while, Edward and Jasper came in. The room was very packed and so Alice suggested we all move back into the main room. Emmett and Rosalie quickly sprawled out on the couch and Alice skipped over to the love seat with Jasper. This left…the recliner. I blushed bright red as I realized I would have to sit on Edward's lap. It's not like it was extremely weird…it just might be awkward.

Seeing my worry, Alice asked me to make drinks for everyone. It temporarily got me out of the situation. Edward joined me in the little kitchen as I made the drinks. He brought his and mine in and set them on the table and then sat down in the chair. I distributed the rest of the drinks and then walked toward Edward. It wasn't nearly as awkward as I had imagined it would be. He opened is arms for me and very naturally he pulled me in. What was I ever thinking?

I quickly relaxed as I sipped my drink. Edward, after a while, whispered in my ear, "I love you."

I didn't need to respond. He knew that his emotions were mirrored in me.

We sat there like this for at least an hour, just talking and enjoying each other's company.

"Do you suppose the school is still a zoo?" Alice asked. All I could remember was the hectic biology room.

"Ha, you think it was bad when you guys left…It was utter chaos with the reporters and students all over when I came up here," Emmett said almost laughing like he had an inside joke.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and then explained, "Emmett and his body guard, like he needs one," she mumbled under her breath and then continued, "decided to have fun with a game which would most appropriately be labeled human bowling."

Emmett continued laughing as we all scoffed and rolled our eyes with rose.

Jasper, always the one to think of everybody said, "Well how about we sneak out and go to dinner or something. Anything, but it might be good to get out of this chaos before we all have to deal with it tomorrow. I don't think anybody is going to expect any of us to miss class tomorrow."

We all quickly agreed and got dressed in clothing that is more appropriate.

Meeting downstairs and then piling into Edward's Volvo, we decided on a small restaurant in Port Angeles. However, when Emmett asked if the parents were coming, I automatically tightened up. Edward noticed my instant anxiety. Alice and Rosalie mush have acted similarly because instantly the car was filled with reassurances that they wouldn't bite. **(Ha ha…I couldn't help myself!)** They supposedly weren't mean at all. We were all quickly convinced that there was nothing to be worried about what so ever. Nevertheless, the butterflies in my stomach were relentless. Edward still sensing some hesitancy in my demeanor rubbed comforting circles into the back of my hand. It helped a little.

When we reached Port Angeles, Edward quickly found a parking spot close to where we were going. Of course, always the gentleman, he came around the car and opened the door while everyone else exited the car. As soon as I was standing, Edward gathered me up into a tight hug. "I wanted to do that the whole car ride here." I smiled into his chest.

"Thanks, I needed that."

He laughed before responding," I could tell. Don't worry. I think they are more worried about you liking them than you are of their approval of you."

"I don't think that's possible. They're the king and queen, they should be self confident."

Once again he laughed and it loosened some of my nerves. "Yes, they may be confident, but they're not snobbish. They know there is always a small chance you will be totally freaked out by all of this. But I think they know you are the wonderful lovely person I have already described to them," at this he threw a crooked grin that made nearly all of my worries fly away and make my own smile burst out on my face. Of course, a slight blush covered my cheeks.

Right before he opened the door, he stopped me. While gazing into my eyes, "However, if you don't feel comfortable at anytime, then we can go do something else." I quickly shook my head no. this had to happen eventually, Might as well be now. The other four had long gone into the restaurant.

"Probably shouldn't keep them waiting," I said.

"Ya, you're right." He gave me a quick kiss and then led me off inside the restaurant and then to the table.

I nearly reconsidered coming when I caught a glance of them. Alice and Rosalie looked like they fit in perfect. How could I ever fit in with this joyous laughing table? Edward, once again, noticed my nerves. Instantly, the calming circles returned and I put on a brave face complete with a smile.

They stood when we approached. Quickly I was engulfed in a hug by his mother.

Edward and his father gave a chuckle. "Bella, this is my mother Esme. And this is my father Carlisle." Edward said as e shook his father's hand and was embraced by his mother.

"Umm... Nice to meet you... umm Mr. and…well…"

Carlisle let out a laugh that was perfectly complimented by Esme's higher soprano laugh.

"Please, my dear, call us by our first names. It makes everything so much easier. Besides, Edward talks so much about you over the phone you would think I already know you." Esme said with a motherly smile on her face. She, and now I realized Carlisle too, seemed so young, especially to have three teenage boys in high school.

The blush on my cheeks became extreme. There really wasn't anything embarrassing about it…well ya…it was really embarrassing.

"Enough of this we are all hungry and the appetizers are here. Let's eat!" Carlisle said jus as the waitress brought out some of my favorites; mozzarella sticks, nachos, and the drinks. Alice must have ordered me a Coke because that is what I received.

Now that I had met Esme and Carlisle, everything that I was worrying about earlier was all gone. We sat around the table merrily, as if we were all old friends we had known forever. Many a story was told around the table that resulted in some offhand remark made usually by Emmett, which would earn a raucous laugh from the rest of us.

By the end of dinner I was totally in my comfort zone. So much so that when Edward leaned over and said, "You are doing a brilliant job," I was taken back into perspective. I really was doing a good job…Huh? I gave a smile in return.

When the waiter came to see if we wanted to have dessert or just the ticket, Edward leaned over once more and asked if I was up to going somewhere else or if I just wanted to go home. I was tired, but I did not want to sacrifice my time with Edward for something as unimportant as sleep. So, of course, I was up for anything, even though I really didn't know where or what we were going to do.

After o our quick conversation, Edward told his parents "I want to take Bella and go for a stroll. Would you mind taking the other back to Forks?"

"Not the slightest…have fun you two!" Esme said immediately without batting an eye.

With my curiosity flowing, we quickly said our goodbyes, put on our jackets and then headed out the door. Abruptly Edward turned to face me holding out his hand in some sort of a bow. "Would my lady grace me with a walk this fine evening?"

The level of dazzling his voice held nearly knocked me off my feet. And his face was nothing compared to his voice. Everything combined acted like some sort of drug. My heart sped up, my breathing stopped, and my thoughts were completely jumbled. Eventually I came to my senses, hopefully before Edward thought I was a complete idiot. I put my hand in his and replied, "yes but where shall I accompany you to?"

"You shall see with time," was his response and then he kissed my knuckles and tucked my arm into his. We took off slowly making our way down the street, enjoying the night and mainly the company. I really wasn't bothered not knowing where we were going. I was with Edward, and my horrible day had totally been turned around. That was until he stopped in front of place I was not expecting.

"Edward, is this for us?"

"Yes it is, my love. I won't hear a protest either." He quickly pressed his lips to mine and gave me a mind-blowing kiss. However, as soon as I opened my eyes again I saw the candles and groaned.

REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!! I totally have a bunch of ideas for upcoming so I am writing as fast as possible!!!! Try and guess what they are going to do!!

xoxoTennisGirl101


	6. Emeralds

**My fellow fanfictioners…I love you so much. And yes I know, I don't really show it because I am such a slacker updater. But its summer and I have so many plans for this story. But I won't promise anything because it seems like every time I do, well I never follow through on it. So ya…enjoy. **

Edward took my hand and led me over to a blanket spread out on the grass of Fork's city park. My favorite scent of candles surrounded the corners of the blanket. We sat down next to each other. I stared into the green depths of his eyes. I couldn't believe the emotion I found there.

Edward took my hands as he said, "This is where I was going to tell you. " Then his eyes became pained as he continued, " I will forever regret waiting, but will forever be thankful of you for forgiving me for my enormous mistake."

"It's okay; we all make mistakes and want to keep secrets. I can understand your hesitancy."

"Thank you, my love." He gently bent down and kissed my cheek. I shivered from the sensation of his warm breath on my cheek. However, he took it as a sign that I was cold. He gently covered me with a blanket that was nearby and pulled me into his lap.

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes watching the moonrise among the soft flow of the glistening stars.

Edward gently kissed the spot behind my ear and then continued to whisper, "I've got something for you."

"You do? Please tell me it is nothing extravagant!"

"Not extraordinarily…" He said slyly. "But we will have to work on that for future occasions." I rolled my eyes not quite knowing how to respond. From the pocket of his pants he pulled out a box and put it in my hands to open. He then proceeded to kiss along my neck and shoulder.

I took a deep breath and gathered my thoughts enough from Edward's distraction to pull open the b ox. Inside rested a beautiful diamond and emerald necklace. It consisted of a circle of small diamonds which were connected to four infinity shaped signs that were filled in with emeralds. These that branched off from the sides held onto a diamond in the middle. "It's gorgeous, Edward. Thank you."

I smiled and kissed him. "Would you like to wear it?" The passion in his murmuring voice would have thrown me off balance had I not already been sitting.

I nodded my head and turned so he could reach the back of my neck. "I had my mother bring it for you. I thought I would remind you of me."

"Oh, how so? The emeralds are gorgeous but are nothing compared with your gorgeous eyes. .." I said in a teasing matter.

"Oh really, Isabella. I wouldn't recommend telling everyone else that. It is a crown jewel after all." It should have been considered treason giving me this, but I held my tongue. His smirk on his face should have made me mad, but all I could think about was how handsome he looked with the candle light flickering off his face.

I feigned anger, "Are you serious?" But I lost it almost immediately when his smirk grew into his crooked grin.

"Yes, and may I say it looks wonderful on you."

Instead of replying, I kissed him sweetly trying to convey my gratitude. Obviously, he got the message because he deepened the kiss. I lifted my hands to knot them in his hair. _I could lay here forever_. I remember thinking before all semblance of thought flew out of my brain.

Several minutes later I let out and exclamation, "Oh god! I totally forgot the time." I hadn't really noticed my fatigue until then. "Are we even going to go to class tomorrow?" I mumbled as I yawned again. I didn't quite know because of the little incident today. Actually, it seemed ages ago that I had discovered Edward was a prince.

"Unfortunately, yes. We have to keep up appearances and the normal routine. You are one of us now," He smiled at his words. They sent a little tingle up my back knowing that I was being included in the royal family.

"That sucks…" I responded glumly.

He laughed, "Yes, very much so. Here help me gather everything up and we'll head towards the car."

We quietly made our way home, holding hands the whole way. He left me at my door with a 'good night', an 'I love you' and a kiss. He did not want me losing sleep. If only he knew the Spanish Inquisition waited on the other side of the door.

Instantly, Alice and Rose were upon me. "So…how was your evening?" Alice nonchalantly asked. But then the interrogation started when I answered a simple 'good'. Their hunger could have been sated with a story similar to the truth and perhaps skating around the fine details. Now they weren't' going to accept anything but the whole story.

So I spilled. Everything Alice asked to see the necklace closer. Of course they asked where he got it and I couldn't lie. They're eyes got huge when I told them, "Well, I don't think Edward got it. Probably more like his great-great-great-great grandfather. " Of course, right away they inferred that it was a crown jewel. Needless to say, by the time they finished interrogating me, I was a deep purple from blushing.

I turned and kicked my shoes off and flopped down on the couch. I quickly ran my fingers over the necklace. I knew it was bound to become a habit.

I was lost in my own little world, but was brought out of it when Alice and Rosalie started giggling. I gave them a look asking them to explain. They quickly shook their heads to brush it off as not important. They came and joined me on the couch.

We were all just staring off into space when Rose said, "Oh…"

Of course Alice continued, "…my…"

They looked at me expecting me to finish. How could I rob them of such a best friend moment? "…god! I know! This day has been crazy!"

"Umm… ya think?" Rosalie sarcastically commented.

We continued to chat until I started dozing off. Alice declared that it was very late and we should all get to bed. We all quickly agreed and hustled off to bed…well as fast as the walking dead can basically crawl.

I was about to take the beautiful necklace off, but I couldn't find myself able to part with it quite yet. I left it on, smiling to myself as I pulled back the covers and crawled into bed and turning off the light on what had been an exhausting but extraordinarily brilliant day.

It was a wonder I even woke up the next morning. But I think it was Alice's scream that did the job. I opened my eyes to find two absolutely brilliant eyes looking back at me. I pulled him down to give him a kiss and a slurred, "mornin'," .

Edward chuckled and then replied, "Good morning, beautiful. How was your night?"

"Well the part with you was wonderful, and sleeping is always fabulous," I said with a smile.

Of course Rosalie chose that moment to butt in, "The reason sleeping is fabulous is she dreams of you every night."

Edward chuckled as I struggled to come up with a comeback for her embarrassing comment, "Oh ya Rosalie…and…and … how do you know that?"

She laughed and gave and an angelic smile. "Perhaps it's because you sleep talk about Edward constantly."

My face turned beet red. There was no way I could think of a witty comeback for that. I pulled the sheets over my head. "Go away, Rose!" I yelled.

"Gladly," she said. "Just remember we have class in 15 minutes…"

I groaned and pulled the pillow over my face. Edward continued laughing. He gently pulled the pillow off and the covers down so that he could see my mortified face. "It's not funny," I moaned.

"You're right…it isn't. But it is cute. I love you." Edward then leaned down and kissed me. But I didn't get a chance to enjoy it, because the little pixie decided to give me her sort of a wakeup call.

"Bella! Get out of bed. We can't have you looking like frumpy muffin today!" She flew around the room opening windows and curtains and quickly hustling Edward out of the room. He gave me a quick parting smile and then he was out of sight. I gave another groan and then was pulled out of bed by Alice.

"Come, come darling. I know just what to do!" She said confidently.

"When do you not know what to do?" I asked still in a glum mood.

"Enough of that nonsense talk. Today is the first day that we get to act all pretty and out of the ordinary. So why not take advantage of that."

"How 'bout it's 'cuz I'm really tired?"

"Oh, Bella…I have the perfect outfit for you."

"Alice is today really necessary to pick out outfits," I asked praying she would change her mind for the first time in history. When Alice picks a mission…she set on it forever.

"Hello girls," Our miniature fight was interrupted by Esme.

"Hi," Alice said peeping out from her closet.

"Hi, Esme. How are you?"

"I'm great girls. Alice said that she might need some help convincing you to dress up today. I thought I would drop by and see if I could add a word of advice."

"Oh…" I said turning red from embarrassment. The only thing that I needed was my boyfriend's mother, the queen of England, telling me what to wear.  
"Lord knows that everyone enjoys sweats! When I first met Carlisle, I was about your age. The tabloids had already had their tabloid storm about how the prince was dating a commoner. Being young, I did not think of the consequences of going to the grocery store in sweats and a t-shirt. Let's just say I learned my lesson when the photographers mobbed me. From then on I was always very careful about what I wear. I don't want you girls having to go through what I had to. Therefore, moral of the story… yes you have to look nice."

There was no doubt Esme was a mother. I almost felt like I was getting scolded. But I knew she had her best intentions at heart and therefore I said, "Thank you! I will remember that. Thank goodness I have my own personal stylist here," I gave Alice a glare. She grinned as if she had just been crowned Miss Universe and proceeded to pull clothes out of her cave of a closet.

"Anyway, I'll let you girls get dressed. I'll be waiting for you in the living room. Oh, and Bella, I really like your necklace," She said with a knowing smile and left the room before I could respond.

"See I told you so," Alice said in a know it all grin.

"Ha ha," I said sarcastically. "Just show me what you have. And please make it something not too extravagant. "

Alice and Rose continued to get me ready including makeup and hair. They chose to put me in a knee length skirt that was a solid white and a nice blouse that was red with white lace along the bottom. Rose and Alice left my hair down so that the outfit wouldn't become too dressy but they added a little flip to my hair at the bottom and just a little makeup to make it look like I wasn't a zombie. Rose and Alice both got dressed and did their makeup while they took turns working on me. I noticed there was an addition to both of their wardrobes. They both had beautiful diamond necklaces on; Rose's had accents of garnets and Alice had accents of sapphires. I complimented them on their beautiful gifts from the guys. They nonchalantly smiled and Rose said, "We finally get to wear them." We all laughed and then joined Esme in the living room.

"So girls, a quick crash run course of being in the public spotlight. You already have the dressing down." Alice and Rose beamed when she said that. Esme continued on, "Never say anything to the media, they always spin it in some horrible way. It is best to just ignore them. Act like the ladies you are at all times. I don't think I have to worry about that at all. At most of all. Don't change! Be yourselves. Don't worry about anything. I've got your backs. And if you ever need anything just call the boys or me. Actually I think they also programmed our assistant into your phones too. But perhaps just stick to me if you have questions for now. " She gave us a wink and then hustled us out the door to our classes so that we wouldn't be late.

I wondered why she would give us a crash course when I was just going to class but I didn't ask. I figured I would just find out eventually. Oh boy did I ever.

**Let me know what you thought about this chapter oh and …..**

_**THE NEW MOON TRAILER!!! **_

**I think that this movie will blow Twilight out of the water…even though it is my least favorite book. And I'm totally **_**TEAM EDWARD**_**…however who couldn't love **_**Jacob**_** with muscles…especially ****abs****…like that. It was as if I died and went to heaven. I think I had it paused on his abs forever just fawning over them. **

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE TRAILER!!! I'd love to chat with people about it!! **

**Xoxo**

**TG101**


End file.
